The present invention relates to a heater for heating a semiconductor wafer, for example, and to a manufacturing apparatus for semiconductor device and a manufacturing method for semiconductor device for forming a film by supplying a process gas while heating the semiconductor wafer, for example.
In a recent trend of price reductions and higher performance required in semiconductor devices, there is an increasing requirement for higher productivity in wafer film formation processes, and for higher quality such as enhanced uniformity in film thickness, for example.
To satisfy such a requirement, there has been used a single wafer epitaxial film forming apparatus, with heating a wafer from bottom face thereof with a heater and supplying a process gas while rotating the wafer at a high speed of 900 rpm or more, for example.
To obtain a uniform film thickness in this process, it is necessary to uniformly heat the wafer with a heater. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-208855 (particularly, in [0017], [0018], and FIG. 8), for example, an outside heater for heating the outer circumferential portion where a temperature is likely to drop, as well as an inside heater for heating the entire surface of a wafer, is provided.
To achieve even higher productivity, a large-diameter wafer of 300 mm in diameter, for example, is used recently. The heater for heating such a large-diameter wafer is also required to have a large diameter.
However, heater members made of SiC, for example, thermally expand. Stress is put on fixed portions due to thermal stress, which causes damage. Furthermore, when the heater elements become larger with larger diameters, the heater positioning accuracy becomes remarkably poorer, and uniform temperature control becomes difficult due to warpage or the like.